


Sotto la neve, un atto eroico

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Ti ricordi, senpai?Chiaki si ferma, in mezzo al viale pieno di luci e di gente. Volta il viso nella direzione indicata dallo sguardo di Midori, incontrando dopo pochi istanti la vetrina di un bel negozio dalle luci spente e dagli addobbi natalizi ancora ben in vista. Gli si mette a fianco velocemente, come sempre pieno di calore - impavido nonostante la neve che sta silenziosamente cadendo sulle loro teste e su tutti i lampioni accesi.





	Sotto la neve, un atto eroico

* **Prompt** : Regali di Natale  
* **Coppia** : MidoChia (Ensemble Stars)

  
  
  
  
  
 

-Ti ricordi, senpai?  
Chiaki si ferma, in mezzo al viale pieno di luci e di gente. Volta il viso nella direzione indicata dallo sguardo di Midori, incontrando dopo pochi istanti la vetrina di un bel negozio dalle luci spente e dagli addobbi natalizi ancora ben in vista. Gli si mette a fianco velocemente, come sempre pieno di calore - impavido nonostante la neve che sta silenziosamente cadendo sulle loro teste e su tutti i lampioni accesi.  
-Questo luogo? Ma certo! Ci siamo venuti l’altro giorno, a mangiare una cioccolata!  
Midori fa una piccola smorfia; rimane un poco infantile nonostante l’età, nonostante il tempo passato. Non dubita mai dell’innocenza altrui, ma certe volte trova irritante la solita sbadatezza con cui trascura certi dettagli.  
-E ti ricordi anche perché siamo venuti proprio qui, l’altro giorno?  
-Perché fanno una buona cioccolata!  
Un’altra piccola smorfia e un sospiro. Sente la mano calda di lui scivolargli nella tasca, alla ricerca di un contatto non troppo evidente al pubblico: è caldissimo, e quando Midori alza lo sguardo a vedere il suo viso, sorride con tutta la forza del fuoco di cui è sempre stato incarnazione. Luminosissimo.  
-E perché qui tu ti sei dichiarato.  
Chiaki volge lo sguardo a lui, con un’espressione un po’ furba.  
-Pensavi davvero che me lo fossi dimenticato?  
Midori si sente arrossire per diverse ragioni, perché è stato preso contropiede e perché, alla fine, è sempre così dolce e sempre così gentile. Non riesce proprio ad abituarsi, nonostante tutti gli anni, i natali, i capodanni e tutte quelle altre feste passate assieme.  
-Sei uno sciocco.  
-Tu di più.  
Borbotta e calcia un po’ di neve, mentre Chiaki ride ad alta voce perché contento del suo imbarazzo - sapendolo di origine buona, non oserebbe mai prendersi gioco di lui.  
-Quella volta mi hai preso alla sprovvista, lo devo ammettere.  
Midori si prende una piccola rivincita, calcando sul proprio senso di vittoria.  
-Proprio tu, impreparato.  
-Già! Non è buffo?  
Chiaki non ha malizia, come sempre. Solo, un imbarazzo strano, che si fa strada sulle sue guancie e fa giocare le sue dita nella tasca del proprio cappotto attorno a una scatoletta cubica, mentre ancora la gente cammina attorno a loro piena di regali dell’ultima ora.  
-Ma questa volta non sarò io, quello sorpreso…  
Midori lo guarda stranito, senza capire bene.   
-Senpai?  
Non sa che, dopo quel momento, lo potrà persino chiamare con un altro nome. Chiaki ride di nuovo, per farsi coraggio - e allontanandosi poi si inginocchia veloce, prima che quello svanisca via, nel più grande atto eroico della sua vita.


End file.
